dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Bishop
''A priest who turned to evil. holiness was removed and took the form of a devil, powered by darkness, A fool who stands before him is powerless.-Anonymous'' Dark Bishop is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen __TOC__ Information and Stats *It is one of the dungeon bosses encountered on Bitterblack Isle. *Appears with a downgraded Cursed Dragon that it controls and takes possession of in battle. *Will fly around the battle ground unless casting certain spells or inside the Cursed Dragon. *Magick attacks will do very little damage *The Cursed Dragon that appears with the Dark Bishop does fly but does not possess a crystal heart. It also has a very small health bar above it's back instead of the normal Cursed Dragon health bars. This health bar represents how long it will take to either take the dragon temporaily out of commission or to remove the Dark Bishop from its possession of the dragon. *When the Dark Bishop disappears and the Cursed Dragon glows yellow the Dark Bishop has taken possession of the dragon. *When the Cursed Dragon is killed with the Dark Bishop inside, the Dark Bishop leaves the dragon and lays on the ground for a good 60 to 90 seconds allowing for use of Melee skill to do massive damage. *The dark bishop alone casts: holy furor, petrifaction, exequy and ingle. Inside the dragon he casts: maelstrom, bolide, exequy under all pawns and arisen. *The Dark Bishop is very vulnerable to being silenced. If you don't have the spell, the Jewel of Silence will work just as well. *It is weak to physical attacks Tactics Cursed dragons fight with a combination or Ur-Dragon like moves and some original ones. The only difference is the smaller size of Cursed Dragons, and instead of fire it breathes out gas. The gas seems to be able to put Pawns under Possession. Try to fight from a distance with an attack like Great Cannon. Since this dragon does not have a crystal heart the best places to aim are the head or the wings. The dragon will also cast spells such as High Maelstrom, possibly only when the Bishop is in possession of the dragon. It is best to have a vocation, such as Ranger, which can use long range physical attacks but also close range physical attacks on the Dark Bishop. If you wish to have your Arisen focus only on one of those aspects have a party build which will compensate as magic does very little damage. Whenever the Bishop raises the dragon be sure to remove the dragon from the battle before returnign your attentions to the Bishop. The Bishop will come to ground periodically to cast spells and you should always bombard him then with fast physical attacks. Use the time when he is flying to conserve stamina (unless you are a long range vocation). The Dark Bishop will take possession of the dragon and this is your chance to knock him on the ground for a while. Quickly and mercilessly attack the dragon when it glows yellow to force the Bishop out and onto the ground. Use skills here like Hundred Kisses to quickly deplete his health bar. If your are a Sorcerer, use your bolts when it possess the Curse Dragon. When its out of the Curse Dragon, cast a Maelstrom to knock it to the ground. When it's on the ground, cast a High Maelstrom to finish the remains. Locations *Forsaken Cathedral Rewards *Ruinous Relic *Corrupt Remains *Rift Crystals Gallery Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Monsters